<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>in the bushes by Skullszeyes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216298">in the bushes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes'>Skullszeyes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marble Hornets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alex Kralie Being an Asshole, Alex Kralie Lives, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brian Thomas | Hoody Lives, Friendship, Gen, Homelessness, Humor, Jay Merrick is Skully, Memory Loss, Mention of The Operator, Not Beta Read, Oblivious Jay Merrick, Short One Shot, Stalking, Video Cameras, mention of jessica locke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:35:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay is watching Alex, but it doesn't go the way he expects.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Kralie &amp; Jay Merrick, Brian Thomas | Hoody &amp; Timothy "Tim" Wright | Masky, Skully &amp; Brian Thomas | Hoody &amp; Timothy "Tim" Wright | Masky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>in the bushes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“He’s going to kill us,” Jay whispered as he stared at Alex’s house. It’s about eleven in the morning, and this isn’t really how he’d like to spend his day even though he had done this before.</p><p>“Not unless we kill him first...” Tim said , standing beside him and holding binoculars in his hands. He’s nudged in the arm by his companion, and frowned at Jay’s expression. “What? It’s a valid option.”</p><p>Brian is shaking his head, and lowered himself down.</p><p>“It’s really not,” said Jay. He wouldn’t lie that he has been suffering under some memory loss, but lately he’s been trying to accept that part of himself alongside Brian and Tim. The odd thing about this is that Alex and Jessica also suffer under these afflictions, but they’ve been adamant about not wanting anything to do with them, or the thing that followed them around like a weird mannequin.</p><p>“Have you seen it?” Jay whispered.</p><p>“Stop whispering…” Tim whispered.</p><p>Jay shook his head, then Tim yelped as Alex exits his apartment and walked down the stairs. He glanced down to see Tim placed the mask over his face and is now knelt beside Hoody. The both of them are oddly similar as they stay completely still, watching Alex descend the stairs and walk to his car.</p><p>He stopped, and Jay is pretty sure he’s well hidden in the bushes.</p><p>He’s also sure Alex watched his videos on Youtube, and turned to look directly at Jay. He’s also pretty sure...he’s not exactly hidden by this thin branch that’s hanging in front of him.</p><p>No wonder Tim and Brian are knelt out of sight while Jay cringed at Alex’s death glare. He’s almost afraid Alex might come over to him and smack him or something. Maybe worse, he knew Alex held some kind of weapon on him in case they all run at him in a parking lot like that one time.</p><p>Alex rolled his eyes, unlocked his car door, then stuck the middle finger at Jay who still has the camera pointed at him. “Go home, Jay, oh wait, you don’t have a home, go back to your car!”</p><p>Jay sighed as Alex sat in his car then drove off without looking at him. Well, this is wonderful.</p><p>“Now what?” Jay asked, looking down at Hoody and Masky, but unfortunately, they weren't there anymore. Maybe he should’ve wore his mask when spying on Alex. He turned off the camera and headed down the street toward his car.</p><p>He’ll have to do this some other time, maybe he will bring Jessica. She seemed a bit more reliable than Brian and Tim.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>